<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm here for you by gayfangirltrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018019">I'm here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash'>gayfangirltrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Kayla Evans-Mckessie, Bi Nick Danforth-Evans, Coming Out, Dirty Candi, Emotional Repression, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie comes out to her friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayla &amp; Carrie Wilson, Kayla Evans-Mckessie &amp; Carrie Wilson, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Nick &amp; Carrie, Nick Danforth-Evans &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Carrie got jostled around in the crowd leaving the orpheum, her mind was clouded with thoughts. But as she saw a fedora bobbing through the mob in front of her, she knew there was one thing to do that shouldn’t wait. </p><p>	Hearing Julie sing Stand Tall, the song she had been writing with her mom, made Carrie realise how awful she’d been acting over the past year. And while the person she needed to apologize to the most was Julie, the person she had hurt more recently was only a few yards away.</p><p>“Nick!” she shouted as she burst outside with the swarm. He turned around with a confused expression on his face, scanning the crowd to see who had yelled at him. When his eyes landed on Carrie, he somehow looked even more confused.</p><p>“Carrie?” </p><p>	“Hey.” she jogged up to him. “Can we talk?” </p><p>	“Yeah,” he replied, still looking bewildered. “Do you wanna take a walk?”</p><p>	She nodded, and fell in step beside him. For a few moments she was quiet, preparing for what to say, before she started speaking.</p><p>	“I'm so sorry, Nick, for everything I've put you through. With everything happening with Julie and Flynn, I let out all my frustration on you, and that wasn’t fair.” they had stopped walking, and were standing on a street corner. Carrie took a deep breath before continuing. “I was awful, Nick, and I know that now. And… I want to apologize, for putting you through all that because-” she felt a tear streak down her face. Nick was looking at her with a worried expression, and she forced herself to continue. “I'm a lesbian, Nick.” she was looking anywhere but his face. “I'm so sorry for not telling you. I was hoping that if I ignored it it would go away. That if I kept dating you it would stop this feeling because I was afraid that if I told you you’d leave me just like Julie did. I know, it was selfish. And I know, that you probably hate me for putting you through all this for nothing. But I couldn’t go on lying anymore.” She finally looked at him, and was shocked to see him crying too. Suddenly, he wrapped her in a hug.</p><p>	“Carrie, I'm so sorry you felt that way. Im so sorry that I made you think I wouldn’t support you. I love you Carrie, and I'm here for you.” He stepped back from the hug to look her in the eye. “I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell me. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to hide this. It’s okay to be scared, and I understand why you were afraid to tell me. I don't hate you.” he pulled her back into the hug, and they stayed there, rocking back and forth. Carries sobs got louder, all the fear and hurt and sadness from the past few months pouring out. Nick just held her tighter, whispering promises and words of encouragement into her ear.</p><p>	Slowly, Carries sobs quieted and her breathing slowed. For a few more moments, she simply stood there, letting Nick comfort her. Then she pulled away, still sniffling. She smiled gently, her eyes red.</p><p>	“Thank you,” she whispered. Nick smiled back and grabbed her hand.</p><p>	“Of course. Do you want to go get ice cream? I can drive you home after.”</p><p>	“I'd love to,” she said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>	“Oh, and Carrie?”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“I think I'm bi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, i added another chapter! this one is carrie and kayla. <br/>since the dirty candi girls dont have official names, i'm using the actors names. sofia is the yellow dancer.<br/>this takes place after the second part of the series, i want a chance to try, but you dont have to read that to read this.<br/>hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrie took a deep breath before pushing open the doors to the dance studio. She was feeling extra confident today, and she was planning to put that to good use. She scanned the studio and spotted Kayla in one of the corners, unpacking her dance bag.</p>
<p>	“Kayla!” she shouted, and winced a little at the echo. When Kayla didn’t react, Carrie jogged over to her and poked her shoulder. Kayla shrieked, jumping a foot into the air.</p>
<p>	“Holy shit Carrie!” she said, pulling out her airpods. “Don’t scare a girl like that!” she laughed. </p>
<p>	“Sorry, I forgot you have the spacial awareness of a deaf cat with cataracts,” Carrie joked, before side hugging Kayla and dropping her bag on the bench. Kayla chuckled at that, and Carrie steeled herself up for the conversation she was planning on having.</p>
<p>	Carrie had known Kayla since they were little. They had been friends since third grade, when Kayla’s moms had moved her family to LA to be closer to family. But Kayla had always been one of those friends you saw at school and in extra curriculars, but never thought to hang out with on your own time. </p>
<p>	After Carries falling out with Julie, though, they had gotten closer. They built Dirty Candi together, along with some of their dance friends, and Kayla became one of the few people Carrie let herself be real around. </p>
<p>	So, Carrie decided Kayla should be the second to know.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Kayla? Can I talk to you for a sec?” she asked. Kayla nodded, her eyebrows pinching together in concern. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, whats up?”</p>
<p>	“I just wanted to thank you,” Carrie said. “For being such a good friend this past year. I know im not always the nicest person, and I know there have been times when i’ve taken out my frustration on you, and I just want to say I appreciate you for being here for me. Im glad to call you my best friend. And since you’re my best friend, I wanted to tell you something.” she looked into Kayla’s eyes. “I’m a lesbian, Kay Kay.” </p>
<p>	The concerned expression disappeared from Kayla's face and she smiled. She pulled Carrie into a tight hug, crushing the air out of her lungs. Carrie squealed.</p>
<p>	“Kayla, I cant breathe!” Kayla let her go, and when Carrie saw her face, she was absolutely beaming. For some reason, seeing her face light up like that made Carries heart stop.</p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Kayla said a little sheepishly. “I’m just excited for you, ya know? I know how great it feels to figure out your sexuality. I’m proud of you.” She leaned forward and kissed Carrie on the cheek. Both of them blushed. Kayla cleared her throat. “Anyways, if you want any sapphic merch, I know this great store at the mall. We could go on a big gay shopping spree! Unless of course you don’t want to tell everyone through your fashion choices,” she added, suddenly looking a bit worried. Carrie laughed.</p>
<p>	“Actually, I was thinking about coming out publicly through a Dirty Candi performance,” she said. Suddenly her face dropped and her eyes became unfocussed. “If the girls are okay with it,” she went on, the unspoken possibility hanging in the air.</p>
<p>	“Hey,” Kayla said, grabbing Carries hands and squeezing them. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. But if not, I’m here for you. And I’m not afraid to beat a bitch.”</p>
<p>	Carrie laughed and pulled Kayla into another hug. They stayed like that, squeezing the breathe out of each other, until they heard the studio doors open and the chatter of their friends echoed around the room. They let each other go and turned to the girls, both wiping tears from their eyes. </p>
<p>	“Hey you guys okay?” Sofia asked, sounding concerned.</p>
<p>	Carrie laughed a little. “Yeah, we’re fine.” She glanced at Kayla, who gave her an encouraging smile. “I, uh, actually have something to tell you guys.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, im not going to add another part with her coming out the dirty candi girls, but just know they were all happy for her and supportive!!! I am going to write the performance eventually.<br/>i hope you liked it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so... this was short. it was pretty bad too. but do i really care? no.<br/>its also only the second fic i've posted on here...<br/>im planning for it to be part of a bigger series, and i may add more chapters taking place in the two days after this. who knows though. they may end up being fics of their own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>